parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 30 - Loading Titles with Screenshots and Small Animations
Here are some idle animations with pictures in Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast * Thomas as Rayman Animations * (Animation 1: Daniel Pineda Productions Presents) * (Animation 2: Loading...) * (Animation 3: The Prologue Begins with The Picture as The Adventure Begins! in Thomas 2) * (Animation 4: Dennis goes by) * (Animation 5: The Clearing is shown) * (Animation 6: A spiral door spins) * (Animation 7: The Princess' Glade is shown) * (Animation 8: Den goes by) * (Animation 9: Thomas runs by) * (Animation 10: Thomas falls down) * (Animation 11: The Marshes of Awakens is shown) * (Animation 12: A pirahna jumps in and out of the water) * (Animation 13: Devious Diesel's head is shown) * (Animation 14: The Bayou is shown) * (Animation 15: The Walk of Life is shown) * (Animation 16: Bulgy rushes past) * (Animation 17: Intermission) * (Animation 18: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice) * (Animation 19: Thomas slides down the slope) * (Animation 20: The 4 masks are shown) * (Animation 21: The Menhir Hills is shown) * (Animation 22: The Cave of Nightmare is shown) * (Animation 23: Thomas flies down) * (Animation 24: Henry rushes past) * (Animation 25: The Canopy is shown) * (Animation 26: Dart walks past) * (Animation 27: Percy rushes by) * (Animation 28: The Whale Bay is shown) * (Animation 29: Thomas swims onward) * (Animation 30: Tillie swims away with Thomas) * (Animation 31: The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire is shown) * (Animation 32: George heads past) * (Animation 33: Thomas rides on the plum) * (Animation 34: The Echoing Caves are shown) * (Animation 35: A flying keg is shown with Thomas holding it) * (Animation 36: Norman walks by) * (Animation 37: A flying keg is shown flying across) * (Animation 38: The Precipice is shown) * (Animation 39: Paxton strikes back) * (Animation 40: Thomas flies onward) * (Animation 41: The Top of the World is shown) * (Animation 42: The chair brings Thomas across) * (Animation 43: The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava is shown) * (Animation 44: The Walk of Power is shown) * (Animation 45: Sidney runs by) * (Animation 46: Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and lava) * (Animation 47: The Tomb of Ancients are shown) * (Animation 48: Thomas is shown on a floating barrel) * (Animation 49: The Iron Mountains is shown) * (Animation 50: A bird goes by) * (Animation 51: A Chinese Dragon is shown) * (Animation 52: The ship is shown) * (Animation 53: The Prison Ship is shown) * (Animation 54: S.C.Ruffey is shown) * (Animation 55: The flying shell takes Thomas onward) * (Animation 56: The slaves escape) * (Animation 57: The Crow's Nest) * (Animation 58: Percy falls down) * (Animation 59: Thomas and Emily are married with the credits ending) * (Animation 60: The Percy village is shown) * (Animation 61: The Pyralums minigame is up) * (Animation 62: The Weblums minigame is up) * (Animation 63: The Disk's Intro is up) * (Animation 64: The Disk game is up) * (Animation 65: Tillie runs away) Category:Daniel Pineda